Fated by Fangs
by KerushiSato
Summary: He finally arrived to the academy when Sunao came across a vampire with mixed matched eyes. As time passes, he can't get Yoru out of his mind. And like school wasn't bad enough? Vampire x Slayer Yoru x Sunao Sora x Sunao. Same story but reposted in different account since I can't access it. u "
1. Chapter 1

******Well folks. Here I go again. Another Sukisho fanfic. I felt like trying a vampire fic, since vampires are the biggest thing, lately. To be honest, I'm kinda taking ideas from a Twilight fanfic I thought up…like years ago…but I'm now too big on Twilight and how the vampire is portrayed in that movie. So…here I am. I hope you like it. (Yes Twilight fans…I don't support your 'sparkle fairies')**

******Sora x Sunao**

******Sunao x Yoru**

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sukisho or the characters. All I own is the idea.**

******Chapter 1**

******The Beginning**

His story began on an autumn's day. The wind began to carry in a cool breeze to soothe those that survived such a scorching summer. The leaves of the trees from all around dazzled the people's eyes from the change of their colors to those bold oranges, yellows, and reds. They would fall from the braches and would be carried with the cool breeze to only God knows where they would land and began to shrivel.

He sat along the edge of a large and magnificent water fountain that gushed out water that would shimmer in sun's light, just waiting. His eyes watched the view from both the fountain and beyond. Leaves were scattered throughout the ground and even some dwelled within the waters of the fountain and floated among its currents. A mere leaf floated just far enough for it to just brush against his hand. He picked it up and held it up in the air, watching the sun's light beamed through the very small holes. It's amazing to how something as small and insignificant as a leaf could project beauty; however, those kinds of things have never amazed or really appreciated the little things—for there was always an ending to it. So in his mind, why care about something that doesn't even last? Even this beautiful view that is presented to him is beautiful, but also insignificant. As the winds blew once more, he released the leaf and allowed it to take its course.

He turned his body in the other direction, observing a new view—a building. This building was massive in size and could contain many people within, which would serve its purpose. It stood about four stories tall and appeared as most of the buildings around it did—made of a white stone material with green vines growing along it, indicating that it has been there for a long time, and contained many windows on each row. As for the building that stood the closest to him, it was obvious that this was the main building for from perspective, many people would come in and out of it and would mingle with other people at the stairs. It was the only building with a wide concrete pathway that led to its entrance and even with a fountain that was placed in the center of the pathway. This academy, he had to admit, appeared both impressive and grand.

"Sunao Fujimori," he heard from afar. The one knows as Sunao turned his attention to where the voice came from, revealing that not only was this person close by, but was right behind him. Sunao nodded his head and stood up, standing right in front him. The other smiled, "Welcome," he said as he held his hand out in front of Sunao. "I'm the student counsel's president, Matsuri Honjou. I'll be showing you to your dorm. It's very nice to meet you." Sunao quickly detected Matsuri was a very cheerful person and enjoys meeting new people—something that Sunao couldn't really say that much about himself. Granted, Sunao could say that he was friendly, but not to the extent that he could be compared to Matsuri's personality.

He took Matsuri's hand casually and smiled slightly. "I really appreciate you helping me, Honjou." Matsuri shook his head. "Don't be so formal," Matsuri corrected, "Call me Matsuri." He didn't really wait for Sunao to respond before moving on with the conversation. "Let's get started. Shall we?"

"I actually would love to get settled in," he said as he swung his bag over his shoulder and lifted the handle to his rolling suitcase, and followed this extremely happy young man. During the walk to the dormitories, Sunao couldn't help but notice how popular Matsuri seemed. Almost around every corner, there was someone to greet him. Even once in a while, someone would stop them and speak to Matsuri for a while; Sunao wouldn't really pay much attention to the conversations, but could tell that Matsuri was liked and involved in many groups. After the last conversation he had with a student, he turned to Sunao and smiled slightly embarrassed. "You'll have to excuse me from time to time," he explained, "I'm a part of many clubs and committees here."

Sunao smiled, almost letting out a chuckle, "You must be busy for most of the time."

Matsuri shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really like spending my time doing nothing. I prefer to be busy."

"That's understandable," Sunao responded.

"Oh? Do you like to participate in clubs?"

Sunao shook his head slowly. "I actually prefer to keep to myself most of the time," he answered. "I'm rather fond of the quiet time."

Matsuri snapped his fingers, signaling defeat. "That's a shame," he sighed. "I actually thought you would like to help out the art club."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well," he began, "they've been looking for people to draw, and I found you as a perfect candidate. I mean—please excuse me for being so forward—but you are much "prettier" than any of these girls here. That petite frame, those large pink eyes, your long hair—you would make the perfect model for them."

Sunao just stared blankly at Matsuri, not really sure what to say to that…should he take that as a compliment? Matsuri quickly repeated once more, "Again, please excuse me for being so forward."

"Umm…its ok."

"Great! So will you do it?"

Sunao felt more annoyed and embarrassed as ever. "I didn't mean that," he blurted out as he held up his hands up to shoulder level, waving them back and forth, signaling that Matsuri was way off from his assumption. "I…appreciate the compliment, but I'd rather not."

Matsuri playfully pouted and crossed his arms in defeat. "Ok then." Almost instantly, he changed from playfully upset to as excited as a child waiting to go to the toy store. He smiled so happily. "Well enough about that," he said. "Let me show you to your room." He turned around, now facing a door, and unlocked it. Matsuri stood in the way from Sunao seeing inside his room. It took until he was standing in the middle of the room before he could actually see it all.

The room reminded him of a hotel room—architechically wise. It starts off with that very small hallway about the size of the width of the door. The rest of the room was just a very large cube. As of right now, it's vacant, so there wasn't really much décor around. The walls were a soft blue and empty—without any photos or posters hanging on the walls. There wasn't even any curtain hanging over the only window in the room that was against the wall parallel to the door, covering about a third of that wall, allowing so much sunlight to surpass within. All that was really in the room was two twin sized beds, containing no sheets, against the two walls adjacent from the window, two dark-wood nightstands beside the two beds, and a desk pushed up against the foot of a bed. It was an incomplete room, but it was home. There was; however, just one flaw.

"Two beds," Sunao asked, more added than anything. Matsuri turned and nodded. "All dorm rooms are open for two people."

"So will I be expecting a roommate?" Matsuri caught on very quickly how Sunao didn't seem too thrilled to the idea of someone sharing a room with him. So he thought a minute before answering.

"It all depends on the students. Some students live close by and don't acquire a dorm. Not all the students have come yet…but I'll put this room at the bottom of the list. I'll keep you updated."

Sunao smiled. "Thank you, Matsuri." Matsuri returned the smile. "I should let you get settled in. Did you get your schedule and a copy to the map of the school?" Sunao nodded as Matsuri waved off his farewells and shut the door behind him.

Sunao swung the bag off his shoulder and placed it on one of the empty beds. It was quiet for a moment, but was seized with a grin. "He lives to please people," he said out loud. "That may come in handy within the future." The thought surpassed his mind just as fast as it came, and he carried on with his current task…unpacking.

* * *

The sun had just about finished its course throughout the day sky and was minutes, if not moments, away from completely setting. He could see the room darkening second after second as he lay on his made bed, seeing just a glimpse of the top of the window. He took deep breathes in and out, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I believe I earned a quick shower," he mused to himself as he sat up on the edge of his bed. He looked around his furnished and decorated room. In a way, it almost didn't even look like the same room.

A framed poster of a red dragon wrapping its body around the word "power" written in kanji with a golden yellow color as a background was hung right next to his bed. Two smaller framed pictures hung aside from both sides of the dragon poster. They both contained the golden background and bold black kanji words in the center—one read the word "strength" and the other read "pride". The rest of the walls had various pictures and items that corresponded with this 'powerful' theme. He stuck with the reds, blacks, and golden colors as the theme. Even the bed had a solid red comforter spread out across the bed. All the furniture remained in the same position, only one thing was really added; and that was this large chest that was placed at the foot of the empty bed.

He stood up and walked over to the window to close the curtains. Just as it was merely inches from complete closure, Sunao caught a glimpse of something. Not too far from his window, he saw two males speaking to each other. It was something Sunao was about to brush off his shoulders until he saw one of them do something…odd.

The taller pulled the other up close to him and bit onto his neck. Sunao gasped as he saw a glimpse of his eyes glowing a bright golden light around the iris. Sunao froze as the male backed up from the other with blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth and his eyes slowly glanced up, looking directly to Sunao.

By instinct, Sunao instantly closed the curtains and moved away from the window, hoping that the males didn't notice him witnessing what just happened. His back was now up against wall. He heaved a long and heavy sigh. "Was living away from home with a normal life too much to ask for," he asked sarcastically to himself as he crawled on his bed toward the other end, where the dragon poster hung. He reached from behind the poster and pulled out this small handle that was hidden from behind and held it in his grasp as he walked out the door.

He ran outside the main entrance of the dormitory, not too far from where the two others were just moments ago. His eyes searched all around, looking for any sign to where they have gone, or what became of the victim. His only guess was the small forest-like area just off the side to the school. He ran as fast as he could until he passed a few trees; at that point, he walked, hoping he could hear any sign of them, but it was dead silent.

___Crack_.

He gasped as his eyes widen of surprise. His heart began to race so rapidly. He quickly spun around, and as he did, he reached from behind and into his back pocket and pulled out the handle from earlier. Both hands grasped onto the object and held out in front of him, as if it was a weapon. Within a moment, a long blade popped out from the top end of the cylinder, forming a sword.

"Who's there," he shouted in such a demanding tone. He stood completely still until whatever was close by revealed it. His eyes caught a glimpse of movement coming from a bush in front of him. "Show yourself," he shouted. He prepared himself for anything, by standing now in a fighting position, and gripping onto his only weapon as tightly as possible.

The bush continued to rustle, and Sunao was getting even more impatient. He slowly stepped closer and closer to the bush. He stopped when he was just a few feet from away and the bush stopped from rustle. Within a flash, a squirrel jumped out from bush and ran up to the closest tree, nearly giving Sunao a heart attack. He sighed in relief.

"You're worked up this evening," someone said so close by that Sunao's heart began racing once more. He spun around and instantly saw where the voice was coming from.

He saw a figure sitting up in a tree in such a cool and causal manner, with his back against the tree and his legs stretched out across its limb, and his arm were resting against his mid-section. It almost seemed like he relaxed enough to nap for a while. He was staring out to the view ahead of him, while playing with a magnolia in his hand—not looking at Sunao as he spoke to him.

Sunao couldn't make out much detail of the stranger. He sat in front of the moon's light, making it appear as he was merely a shadow or a silhouette. He could tell that he was a male, perhaps a little older that Sunao, but not by much. His body shape was slender and masculine. Sunao's instincts were telling him that he was stronger than what he appeared. His long and thick spikey hair reached down to his shoulders. However, what Sunao noticed first more than anything was how his golden eye glowed within the moon's light. That's when he was confirmed that it was the same individual from earlier.

Sunao grinded his teeth and returned to fighting position. "Were you watching me," Sunao snarled. The stranger smirked. "How could I miss you," he retorted, as he reached up and pulled out a pedal of a white magnolia. He fondled with pedal as he twirled it back and forth. "Your beauty is so striking that everything around us appears so insignificant." As he explained, he tossed the petal aside as if it was garbage..

"I'm flattered," Sunao answered sarcastically.

"However," he added, "it was your sweet scent that I couldn't ignore. I was able to smell you from far away, and it was so strong that I didn't know how much longer I could resist."

"So you attacked another student," Sunao lashed out.

He shook his head. "You automatically assume that I attacked him?"

Sunao smirked. "What idiot would be so willing as to let a beast like you sink your teeth into him?"

Within a flash, Sunao saw something coming at him at the corner of his eye. Instantly, he dodged by stepping quickly off to the side. He used his blade as a shield as he stood in ready position once more. "Who are you calling an idiot," another voice called out. Sunao was shocked to see at what…who was standing before him.

He recognized his new opponent instantly. This one stood closer, so he was about to take a closer look at him. This one was close to Sunao's age as well. He was just about the same height as well. He had short and thick dark navy hair—it was like an average hair cut for a male. His eyes almost matched the color of his hair, but had a slight purple tint in it. His skin was light, but not pale not most of the people around here. He was wearing a green long sleeved shirt with an orange border around the neckline and at the ends of the sleeves and shirt, and wore gray jeans. He growled in distastes towards Sunao. "It's my blood to do as I please, and it shouldn't be your business if I cho…"

"Ichikawa," the one that was sitting on the tree called out in a stern voice. Both Sunao and the one known as Ichikawa both turned to him, seeing that he was now standing upon the limb and rested his hand against the tree for support. "That's enough."

Ichikawa turned his body to him. "You can't be serious," Ichikawa argued. "He called me an idiot, and not only that, but called you a beast as well. Surely we must not let him get away with such an insult to you."

He shook his head slowly. "Sticks and stones, Ichikawa." His eyes were locked onto Sunao now. He stared at him in a serious manner as the wind blew gently across him.

He sighed, feigning distress. "So a slayer has finally come as far as to the academy. You people spread like a virus."

"I should say the same about you."

Ichikawa's mouth dropped in disbelief. "How dare you speak to my master that way!"

Sunao glanced over to Ichikawa with an annoyed look in his eyes. "Your master," he asked in a bored tone.

"Calm down, Ichikawa," his master said once more. There was no movement for a moment. Everyone remained completely still, wondering what and when the other will make their first move. The leaped down from the branch, landing perfectly on his feet and crouched down with his right arm as a support. He slowly stood up straight, not really in a position to fight, but something told Sunao that he was a lot faster and holding back so much more than what he is presenting now.

He slowly opened his eyes, revealing that only one eye—his left one—would glow a bold and bright gold, as his other was the color of a soft blue that didn't glow, but appeared…average. '___How is that possible,'_ Sunao wondered in bewilderment within his thoughts.

At this point, Sunao was able to see more detailed features of this nameless other. He was taller, but not by far. The light from the moon bordered his soft periwinkle locks that draped over his forehead, barely covering his eyebrows, which created a shadow over his eyes—making his left eye even more noticeable. He shook his head, breaking himself free from his deep thoughts. He furrowed his brows as he stiffened his body into fighting position.

"Is it just you and your pet or are there more of you nearby," Sunao asked, demanding really for an answer. He smirked when he saw Ichikawa's reaction to how he was described. The other smirked as well. "Do you see anyone else here?"

Sunao rolled his eyes "Are you always this charming or just trying to annoy me," he asked sarcastically. He said the word "charming" as if it was a dirty word.

"Well this is a special occasion," he answered. "After all, throughout my travels, I have never crossed paths with a slayer before—and one that is as young as you. I didn't even know that they started out this young." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Has this world gone as low as to children robbed of their innocence and forced to live in constant fear by their own mothers?"

Sunao gritted his teeth and growled from beneath throat. His eyes were locked on Sunao's face, reading him as if he were an open book. He didn't have to ask if he was right; just from seeing the look in those bright pink orbs, he could tell that he wasn't far from understanding just a bit of his past. Ichikawa snickered.

"Shut up," Sunao growled with so much rage and hatred in his voice. He didn't hesitate a second before launching a dagger towards him. They came out of nowhere and soared at such speed, that if you'd blink, you might have missed the entire moment. Ichikawa gasped. "Master Yoru." All that you would catch was that they were in the air for a moment, but then…

It stopped, nearly an inch away from the bridge of his nose—now within his hand. Sunao's eyes widened in shock. ___'He's much more advanced than I thought,'_ he said to himself. He tossed the blade to the side, with the tip now lodged deep within the branch of the closest tree. He returned his arm back down into the same position as before. Ichikawa growled again. "Why you little…" Sunao was ready to cut this annoying servant down to pieces and welcomed the opportunity.

"We're leaving, Ichikawa," Yoru said. Both could see that Yoru was already walking away from Sunao. Ichikawa turned to Sunao once more, but instead ready to fight; he stuck his tongue out and ran towards his master. Sunao took a few steps forward. "I didn't say you could leave." Yoru stopped in tracks and remained still. But within a second, he disappeared. Sunao's eyes widened but froze when he felt warm breaths on the back of his neck. Before he could register what was going on, Yoru tossed Sunao's body to the closest tree. Sunao was pressed there against his front side, with Yoru holding his arms behind his back. Yoru leaned up against Sunao to a point that his mouth was just behind his ear. He licked the blood that was seeping down the side of Sunao's head. He smirked and whispered into his ear. "I could do it, you know," he said in a husky and deep voice. Sunao's eyes widened. "I could kill you right now and satisfy my desires to feast upon your sweet blood…however…"

"However," Sunao grunted…wondering what's taking him from killing him off this moment, as he squirmed, trying to break free, but Yoru pressed his body down even harder. Sunao whimpered.

Yoru leaned over and kissed over Sunao's wound on his head and grinned. "I would never forgive myself if I did, and never hear the end of it." He gripped Sunao's arm even tighter and tossed him to the ground. Sunao clenched his eyes shut as he collided with the ground with his side. When he looked up, both Ichikawa and Yoru were gone. All he found was the magnolia Yoru was fondling with beside him.

* * *

Time seemed to pass too quickly. It was already the next day—his first day of class. The pencil in his hand was writing; his eyes were locked on the teacher; and his ears were open to whatever he told; however, his thoughts weren't on equations, vocabulary, and grammar.

Whether he closed his eyes or not, all he could see were Yoru's mismatched eyes. That soft cerulean blue beside that glowing gold eye—it just left Sunao wandering deeper and deeper into his thoughts. ___'How is that possible,'_ Sunao thought to himself, as he did last night. ___'He's a vampire; there's no denying that. However…"_ Images of Yoru's right eye—the blue one—were what frightened him most. ___'Could it be a power to change colors? No that's stupid.'_

Minute after minute, he spent the time wondering how it's possible by going over a variety of theories.

'___Birth defect?'_

'___Vampires don't have birth defects.'_

'___What about if it was a contact lens?'_

'___Then why didn't he cover the other one?'_

'___Maybe he lost it?'_

He rolled his eyes. ___'Don't be an idiot. But what else could it be?' _He shook his head and tried to get his thoughts back into the work.___'But then…why didn't he bite me?'_ He placed his hand again the side of cheek where the blood dripped against.

___/Flashback/_

___He smirked and whispered into his ear. "I could do it, you know," he said in a husky and deep voice. Sunao's eyes widened. "I could kill you right now and satisfy my desires to feast upon your sweet blood…however…"_

"___However," Sunao grunted…wondering what's taking him from killing him off this moment, as he squirmed, trying to break free, but Yoru pressed his body down even harder. Sunao whimpered._

___Yoru leaned over and kissed over Sunao's wound on his head and grinned. "I would never forgive myself if I did, and never hear the end of it." He gripped Sunao's arm even tighter and tossed him to the ground. Sunao clenched his eyes shut as he collided with the ground with his side. When he looked up, both Ichikawa and Yoru were gone. All he found was the magnolia Yoru was fondling with beside him._

___/End Flashback/_

'___What did he mean 'he would never the end of it'? Is someone watching him—testing him? But for what reason would someone attempt to change a vampire's way? Then why would Yoru agree to it?'_

The first thing that came to mind was Ichikawa. He was obviously human…or at least part. Sunao couldn't forget how fast Ichikawa was—nor could he forget how annoyingly obsessed he was with his 'master'. But Sunao wondered if they made an agreement with each other.

"___It's my blood to do as I please, and it shouldn't be your business if I cho…"_ He heard Ichikawa's protest echoing in his head over and over again. ___'Could it be that Ichikawa offers up his blood so long as Yoru doesn't attack others?'_

The bell rang and Sunao walked off out of the classroom after the rest of the students rushed out. He walked up to his locker and quietly exchanged books as his mind was still lost in thoughts of two he met just last night. ___'Again, even if that was the case, what reason would Yoru agree to those terms? He seemed strong enough to take down many people. What would be so special about Ichikawa's blood? Plus, Ichikawa didn't really seem to be in control of Yoru's actions at all. But then again...it could be that Yoru is…"_

"Sunao Fujimori," someone called from behind him. Sunao glanced over shoulder and saw someone standing directly behind him.

He was taller than Sunao. This one had short green hair except at the sides of his face—which reached down to his chest. He had small and narrow purple eyes under his thin framed glasses. He wore this large white lab coat that reached down to his knees, and a pair of brown slacks. He appeared as if he was very intelligent, and from the smug look on his face, he was both proud and cocky.

Sunao smiled happily. "Nagase?" Instantly, he walked over to Nagase and welcomed him with this warm hug. Nagase returned the hug as well and smirked. Sunao stepped back while he kept the smile on his face. "What are you doing here, Nagase?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I had some free time, so I figured I'd spend lunch with you. Is that ok?" Sunao nodded his head. "I'd like that very much."

They sat outside the school on some benches close by to the library. One sat on the opposite bench, facing each other across from the table. Both had small bowls of ramen with meat and veggies in the small container beside it. Nagase watched Sunao closely. He was quiet as he ate, understanding exactly what's going on.

"So quiet, Sunao," Nagase, breaking the silence. Sunao looked up to his friend, just as he was about to take a bite of his ramen. Sunao laughed nervously, "I guess I have been a little spaced out, lately."

Nagase raised his eyebrow. "Something going on?"

Sunao shook his head as he answered, "Nothing I can't handle."

"So you've seen vampires around here."

"I've seen one," Sunao corrected. He looked down as he finally shared his thoughts with someone else. "But's this one is strange."

He raised an eyebrow again. "How so."

"Well," he began, "This one appeared differently. His eyes…they both didn't glow that golden color that vampires usually have. Just one really did."

"That is strange," he agreed.

"But that's not the only thing," Sunao added. "He…he had a chance to kill me…but, he didn't. Nagase sipped into his bowl as he listened. He placed the bowl down slowly and wiped his mouth with a napkin as he responded. "Did he say why?"

Sunao shook his head. "He was being too arrogant to explain himself clearly."

"And let me guess. You let him get away?"

Sunao rolled his eyes. "I didn't ___let_ him get away. His strength just caught me off guard. He held back a lot more than expected."

"Perhaps applying into separate schools was a bad idea."

Sunao's eyes widened. "No. Believe me, big brother, I got this under control."

"Are you sure? I can transfer over quickly. With my GPA, I'm pretty sure they wou…" His eyes caught the glimpse of Sunao's saddened expression. He sighed. "You really want to start this independent thing, don't you?"

Sunao nodded quietly. "I really think spreading apart would be best," he explained. "With this, we can recruit more slayers and cut down more vampires this way." Sunao paused a moment, then looked up to Nagase and smiled. "After all, we were taught to fight with others and fight alone. So this shouldn't be difficult for you of all slayers."

Nagase smiled softly. "It isn't ___me_ I'm worried about." Sunao rolled his eyes before he sipped his cup of tea. "You really need to stop treating me like I'm four." He sighed as he leaned his forward and placed his elbows on the table, using his hands as a rest for his face. "You're really convinced this is the best thing for us, aren't you?"

Sunao nodded his head in response. "I do, brother. Course, this doesn't mean goodbye or anything. We can still keep in contact; and if I ever do have a problem, I know I can call you." Nagase stood up straight and stepped out from the benches. "I got to head back to class." He began walking off and waved goodbye in a casual manner. "We'll talk about this later. Farewell for now, little brother."

Sunao waved as well. "Farewell," he said—not as enthused as he was earlier, but brushed it off like it was nothing. "Stubborn as always," he said to himself as he twirled his chop stick slowly around in his lunch.

Sunao left the table as well, throwing away the plastic plates and cups in the garbage nearby. Just as the warning bell rang, Sunao looked up and saw something quite familiar that caught his attention quickly. There was a student standing across from the field outside, speaking to another student. All he could see of from that student was that back of his head—his blue spikey hair. Sunao's eyes widened of surprise. "It can't be…"

When the bell rung, the student turned to the side, revealing the right side of his face to Sunao, and began to walk into the main building. The soft blue color in his eyes stunned Sunao, like a sudden smack in the face. "Umm. Excuse me," Sunao called out as he ran after him. The Sunao dashed into the school, where he saw the student with the familiar features last.

Sunao stood before a large crowd of students scattered everywhere, the perfect place to lose someone who would be following you. He moaned from beneath his throat without opening his mouth. His head bowed down in defeat. "I lost him," he groaned to himself. However, little did Sunao know that someone was watching him very close by.

Sunao was sitting in his desk, waiting for class to begin. He spent the time just trying to forget about what he saw earlier—easier said than done. He rested his head against his arms that were folded on top of each other on his desk, trying to think something else…___anything_ else.

"Fujimori-kun," someone said. Sunao raised his head up, seeing Matsuri standing right in front of his desk with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh, Matsuri," Sunao answered. "Hey."

"How are you enjoying the school," Matsuri asked.

"It's…full of surprises," Sunao answered, really meaning more than he implied.

"Well, I do have a surprise for you," Matsuri said, getting on with the conversation—his real reason for showing up like this.

'___Oh great,' _he thought to himself. "Yes," he said with a fake smile on his face.

"I found you a roommate," he said. Sunao kept that fake smile on his face as he responded. "Oh, really? Well I'll be looking forward to it." Within Sunao's mind, it was a completely different message for Matsuri. ___'This is cherry to the top of the worse day ever. Note to self: kill Matsuri.'_

"I just want you to know that he's a really nice guy, and tends to keep to himself as well. So you should get along alright, I suppose. But I really tried to keep your room off the list, but too many showed up and I had no choice."

Sunao nodded. "I understand. Thanks for looking out for me, though."

"Ok ok," The teacher said as he walked in and placed his suitcase on his desk. "Let's settle down and take your seats, please." Matsuri winked and walked off. He shut the door behind him. As he walked down the halls, he couldn't help but grin as his eyes gleamed of victory. "Matsuri," he said to himself, "You're a genius."

Sunao was in his room, preparing for the new roommate by stashing all of his weapons he hid around the side of the roommate sleeps at away into his black chest and locking it with the new lock and key he bought at the school's little store of supplies.

___Knock. Knock_.

Sunao stood up straight so suddenly when he heard someone knocking on his door. "C-coming," he said, not exactly too thrilled about what is yet to come. Sunao peek the door open just barely, seeing Matsuri standing out on the other side of the door. Sunao opened it just a little wider. "Hey Matsuri," he said, cringing slightly to that creepy smile Matsuri always has when something comes up—understanding what this visit must mean.

"I'd like you to meet your new roommate," Matsuri began as he was standing off to the side and gestering his hand to behold what was standing so close by, like one of those attractive women from those old game shows presenting what is behind 'door number one'. "This Sora Hashiba." Sunao's eyes followed Matsuri's hands curiously, finding someone standing there. Sunao's eyes widened of the shock to see who was there.

Sora Hashiba—a freshman, like Sunao—was about his age. He was not that much taller than Sunao and had blue eyes and matching blue spikey hair. However, Sunao didn't have to take a good look at him to see the similarities, the common traits, the striking resemblances of…

'___Yoru…'_

* * *

******Me-*Giggles***

******Rosie- What's so funny?**

******Me - I didn't even think about adding Ichikawa to this one…but I'm glad I did.**

******Lola – I think he's a terrior—all bark and no bite.**

******Me – Well thanks for reading this and please comment or I won't add the next chapter (which is completed and ready to be uploaded ^-^). Off to keep writing. Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the next chapter created by yours truly (inspired by avoiding housework due to laziness! YAY LAZINESS!)**

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sukisho or the characters. All I own is the idea.**

**Chapter 2**

**Little Brother**

Sunao was sitting on his bed, watching Sora unpack his clothes from the small suitcase he carried in—watching in disbelief. His mind was screaming that Sora had to be Yoru; but his gut was questioning it. And when all else fails, trust your gut.

"So umm…Hashiba-san," Sunao began. Sora stopped unpacking his items and glanced over to his roommate, looking at him with a curious expression. "Umm…where are you from?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders and smiled dumbfounded, "Oh…here and there really. I kinda travel so often that I never really had a place to settle and call home. Course, I enjoy the different views and people I come across."

'_Maybe if I can ask questions, I confirm if this Yoru is in disguise or not. Or maybe instead…I can trigger it.'_

He placed his hands behind his back as he continued talking. "That's interesting," he said as he pulled out his little dagger that he hid on the side of his bed carefully so Sora wouldn't see. He lifted it to which he could feel the sharp pointed end of the blade and gripped onto it until he could feel the blood oozing from the palm of his hand. He watched Sora's reactions very closely. However, Sora acted as if he didn't even smell it, like he was actually human. He just went back to unpacking. Sunao silently sighed in relief._ 'I guess this is just someone that looks like Yoru.'_

He pulled his arms out, now looking at his fresh wound. Sora was over to the dressers and looked up, seeing Sunao and his cut. "What happened to you, Fujimori?" Sunao shook his head slowly. "I just scratched myself with the headboard by accident. I'm going to go wash it." He walked out the room and shut the door behind him. Sora looked over to Sunao's bed, not seeing any sign of Sunao's blood or really anything that could have scratched him, except for a couple drops from his bed. He raised an eyebrow, staring at the stains, just wondering what could have caused it. "There's no blood on the headboard…"

Meanwhile, Sunao was in the bath hall, placing his injured hand under some warm running water. He winced slightly to the stinging sensation he felt, and quickly grabbed some paper towels and applied pressure against his wound with the dry paper towels. "This should take no time before it's healed," he thought out loud.

He was walking up his stairs then, back to his dormitory. He stopped when he made it to the top of the first level of stairs, seeing through the large window against the wall. He was able to see the exact spot where he first saw Yoru and his apprentice—if you can really call him that. His mind journeyed back into deep thought. _'Since Yoru and Hashiba are not the same people,'_ Sunao thought to himself,_ 'Where does Yoru and Ichikawa go afterwards? It's actually kind of scary to think that they are so close by, and not ever sure when they are going to strike next.' _

A gust of wind crossed paths with Sunao's view, carrying leaves of different colors, spinning them as if they were caught in a very small tornado. Sunao surprised himself when he caught himself smiling to the view. He shook his head. _'Focus,' _he demanded.

"If I call Nagase about other sightings of vampires, he'll get worried and come here…and at that point, I'll never be able to…" He gripped onto his fists tightly in which his nails were digging into the paper towel he kept pressed onto the cut. "So does that mean that I'll have to just fight them myself?" He looked down to the floor with a saddened expression, and began thinking about his future—how his deepest dreams and reality crash together, shattering his dream to pieces.

"Aww. What's the matter? You look so alone, little slayer."

Sunao didn't show any sign that he was surprise that someone was close by or any sign of caring who it was—because it didn't take many guesses for him to know who was behind him.

Ichikawa was sitting on the railing of the steps along the top of the second level of the stairs with his legs crossed like a girl's, and smiling like a devious little child. Sunao didn't turn around, or showed any acknowledgment of him. Ichikawa snickered. "Do you miss my master already?"

There was a long pause before Sunao responded. "Why is he your master?" Ichikawa raised an eyebrow, not really understanding the question at first, but then just wondering why he cared. "Do you even have a choice or were you forced into this?" Sunao asked both questions without any emotion, almost like he didn't even care if he got an answer or not—talking to him like Ichikawa was just this normal person.

Ichikawa huffed. "I have the choice to leave anytime I please."

"So why don't you," he asked in that cool and lifeless tone.

Ichikawa looked off to the side as he answered, "Because he gives me purpose…"

Sunao smirked. "Some purpose. Being used as walking lunch bag on a daily basis."

Ichikawa was getting agitated about Sunao's attitude. He growled for a second before returning to his original cocky mood. "And what of you, slayer?"

Sunao looked over his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"What is your purpose for slaying?"

Sunao grinned and looked at Ichikawa right in the eye as he answered, "I don't know. I guess most of it is just boredom."

Ichikawa's eyes widened of shock. Sunao chuckled to himself. "Was that not the reason you're looking for," he sneered. "Were you looking for a long deep sad story? Well there isn't a story…or real reason why I fight. I fight because I can and I do."

Ichikawa was kept his shocked expression on his face, surprised such morbid words were coming out of this young male's mouth. Sunao turned his body in which he was facing Ichikawa head on. Sunao was walking up the steps at a normal pace, not paying much attention to him. He stopped when he was standing behind Ichikawa. "I fight because I'm not blinded from the tribulations this world bares, and will do what I can for the light to shine like the people that dwell among people like you and me believe in." He was on the first step to the stairs leading to the third level when glanced over to Ichikawa.

"If you don't have any more questions, then I'm going now." He paused a moment, seeing if Ichikawa had anymore. He didn't wait long for a response and left. Ichikawa swung his legs over the railing and hopped to the second level stair. His eyes were locked on Sunao until he was completely out of sight. "What a strange guy," he mumbled to himself.

"Now remind me again," he said as he was walking down the steps. "What was the meaning of that confrontation?" He stopped walking until he was at the top of the first level of stairs, looking down to the bottom of the steps, toward the section that light didn't shine on, where he found his master.

He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, looking off to the side. As Ichikawa spoke to him, he looked up to him with his multi-colored eyes—his golden eyes glowing so brightly.

He looked back down as he answered. "I sense something about him," he answered.

Ichikawa looked at Yoru with a confused expression. "You sensed something? Like what?"

Yoru shook his head slowly.

"I'm not sure, yet. There's just something about this slayer."

Ichikawa nodded. "You're telling me. He almost sounded craz…"

"He lied, Ichikawa."

Ichikawa's eyes widened again. "How do you know? He sounded pretty convincing to me."

Yoru spoke out loud as recalled what he just witnessed. "There was something in his eyes when he answered your question, as if…_he_ wasn't answering it."

Ichikawa tilted his head to the side, feeling even more confused. "So you're saying he was under control?" Once again, Yoru shook his head. "I wouldn't say 'under control'…but I would say 'tamed'. There's more about this slayer than meets the eye."

"You really think that?" Yoru nodded. "I'd like for you to keep a close eye on him for me."

Ichikawa smiled. "You sure are keeping me busy lately—there's so much on my plate now."

Yoru smirked as he walked off deeper into the first level of the dormitory.

* * *

The door to Sunao's room was peeked open just barely—enough for him to see inside. The lights were out in his room. He slowly opened the door wide enough for Sunao to step inside the room without making any sounds. As he walked into the room, he saw Sora's suitcase up against his bed and opened up, seeing nothing inside it. He looked around, and didn't see much of a difference in the room. The only thing he noticed was the thick white comforter laid out on the bed. _'Those are the sheets the school sells,'_ Sunao thought. He glanced over to the suitcase—the only thing that Sora was carrying when he moved in. _'He didn't have much, did he? Could Hashiba be poor?'_

His eyes shifted to Sora's bed, noticing the large and long lump in the bed. He smiled to himself as he watched Sora sleeping soundly with the comforter pulled over his head. Not too long after, Sunao yawned, now looking through sleepy eyes. He glanced over to the alarm clock on his nightstand—the only few sources at this hour.

_11:23 P.M._

"It's late. And I didn't even get much sleep last night either." He walked over to his bed and fell asleep shortly, with a thought that was expected to keep him up, but his desires to sleep were much stronger. _'If Ichikawa is in the school, then that means that Yoru is…'_

* * *

His eyes were shut when he woke up, still feeling sleepy. He felt someone shaking his shoulder, trying to wake him up. Sunao was praying that Sora would just give up eventually and let him go back to sleep.

"Fujimori," Sora said sluggishly, "You better get up pretty soon. School starts in an hour."

Sunao turned over to his side. "Five more minutes," he answered. He could hear Sora exhaling deeply, sounding as if he was annoyed.

"Come on, Fujimori," Sora said, "You're going to be late." Sunao rolled back onto his back, groaning a little as he opened his eyes slowly, seeing Sora looking down on him. Sora smiled as soon as he saw Sunao awake. "Well, good morning."

Sunao noticed quickly that Sora had dark circles around his eyes, a result to a bad night's sleep. _'But he went to bed before me. How can he still be tired?' _He sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Thanks, Hashiba," he groaned, not really liking the idea of waking up, but knew he had to.

Sora smiled slightly. "Your alarm was going off, and you didn't seem to wanna get up. So I'd figure you needed a little a help."

Sunao was now sitting on the edge of his bed, pushing his sheets off of his lap, still struggling to wake up completely. Sora couldn't help but chuckle on how Sunao was having a hard time getting up. "You're not much of a morning person, are you?"

Sunao shook his head slowly as he answered in a groggy voice, "Not today, evidently." He spent another moment still rubbing his eyes until the light wasn't irritating him. Once that was done, Sunao stood up and walked over to his dresser, grabbing his uniform and a towel. He looked over his shoulder, seeing that Sora was already dressed and ready to go already. Sunao raised an eyebrow. "When did you get up?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "I was up for a while," he said, rubbing his shoulder, "That bed takes some getting used to." Sunao laughed inwardly. "I know what you mean." Both left the room, heading off into different directions—Sora went off to class, while Sunao went off to the bath hall.

It was lunch time, and Nagase stopped by for another visit. They were sitting outside on the metal tables with the attached benches again. Nagase didn't have anything to eat this time, but had a cup of coffee instead. "So," Nagase began, "Any updates with your 'friends'?"

Sunao thought a moment. '_If I tell him that I didn't kill Yoru yet, then he's bound to coming to the academy. But if I don't, then it would be up to me to slay him, and I'm not sure if I can do it on my own.' _"Umm," Sunao answered. Nagase raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"…It was taken care of," Sunao finally answered.

"Why didn't you answer so quickly?"

Sunao thought for a moment. "I was thinking about it again," he answered, "It took a lot, but he made the wrong turn, and I pierced him through his back."

Nagase smirked. "That would explain why you look so tired."

Sunao nodded. "I didn't get much sleep afterwards. That fight did last quite a while."

"Any injuries?"

Sunao shook his head. "I'm sore more than anything. But I wasn't bitten or did I drink his blood, if that's what you mean."

Nagase took a sip of his coffee. "And it was just that one?" Sunao nodded his head in response. Nagase smirked. "Well I must say that I'm impressed."

Sunao raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I've slayed many on my own before."

"But not any without father or me close by." Sunao rolled his eyes. "Give me some credit, brother." Nagase shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "Can't help it. I will always see that little boy in you."

He groaned. "I'm not that helpless seven-year old anymore, brother." He looked up to his brother with a serious expression, but softened slightly. "I've grown, brother. I've spent most of life training. I think it's safe to say that I am just as strong as you." Nagase couldn't help but laugh. "You? As strong as me?"

Sunao smiled and rolled his eyes. "Excuse me. _Almost._" He playfully stuck out his tongue toward his 'older brother'. Nagase smirked as he couldn't hold back this cocky grin. "That's better." Both laughed for a while, expressing how close they are, revealing also how open Sunao is towards Nagase. "You're still so full of yourself," Sunao said as he went on laughing.

Nagase stopped laughing for a moment. "So you understand where I am coming from?"

Sunao seized from laughter as well. He stared in bewilderment, wondering what Nagase meant. Nagase gazed upon Sunao with soft eyes. He reached over and took a hold of Sunao's delicate hand. "Some things about our past never change…like a characteristic." Nothing Nagase says made any sense to Sunao—it was like walking deeper into the fog.

"What do you mean by that?"

He tightened his grip on Sunao's hand. Sunao could feel the heat rushing to his face. "Just like you still see signs of my younger self, I still see your younger self still dwelling. I'll admit that you have grown into this magnificent slayer; however, I can't help but doubt your skills. You don't always come out of battle unharmed…and when you do…I see that child in you crying out…to me." Sunao smiled softly.

"You were the one I could always turn to," he began. "It wasn't long after I started living with you and your family that I found you as an older brother." Sunao moved his hand away from Nagase, bringing them back to his knees. "And I am truly grateful for having someone like you looking out for me, but…"

Nagase sighed. "But this working alone idea has been glued to you."

Sunao nodded, keeping his head down, as thoughts that have been kept within began to echo in his head. He was on the verge of tears, but with all his might, he was able to keep them in. _'No point in crying,'_ he thought. He gave himself a moment, thinking about how innocent things were back then between Nagase and him. Finally, he looked back up to Nagase, who was staring at him with concern gleaming in his eyes. He smiled once more, looking to the side as he finally responded. "This is a dream of mine, Nagase."

Nagase raised an eyebrow. "To go off slaying on your own?"

"…yes."

"Then if it's a dream…then I guess I'll have to accept it."

Sunao looked up to Nagase surprised. "Accept?"

He nodded. "Evidently, you're not going to let this dream of yours go so easily. I'll admit, father and I are going to hate seeing you leave, but…we'll come to understand your wishes." There was more within Sunao's smile this time. Sunao could feel this inner warmth of pure happiness and joy…and even, perhaps, hope. There was so much stirring up within that Sunao wasn't sure how to express it. He figured he would frighten his brother if he leaped over the table and hugged him. No. That wasn't the way to approach it.

"I'm glad you've come to understand," He said with that smile still on his face.

"However," Nagase added, "This doesn't mean that I am going to lose complete contact of you, right?"

Sunao raised his hands and waved them nonchalantly, still keeping that happy smile. "Of course we won't, brother."

The bell rung its warning bell, breaking the touching moment between the two brothers. Sunao's eyes widened surprise for a moment and glancing to the students who were rushing to class. He stood up from the bench and gathered up his items and shoved them into his bag. Nagase smirked as he watched Sunao frantically rush himself.

"I'm sorry for cutting things so abruptly, brother," Sunao said as he swung his bag over his shoulder. Sunao didn't even wait for a response when he ran off toward the main building. Nagase just sat there, watching Sunao closely, as if he was watching something so mesmerizing as he traveled into a point of pure relaxation.

_/Flashback/_

_So many years ago, and yet, he remembers it like it was yesterday. He remembers seeing rain through his bedroom window pouring down like cats and dogs. Clouds were so dark and gray that covered the entire daytime sky, making it appear as dark as night…without any sign of the sun's light._

_He heard the front door open, and felt his instints taking over. His small hand reached down to his pistol he had on his twin sized bed until he heard a very familiar voice._

"_Kai, come here." He left the gun on his bed and walked towards the front door, finding his father there, closing the front door behind him as he stepped further into the house. Nagase, as he approached his father, noticed that he seemed to be speaking to someone and looking down. Nagase now stood in front of his father. His father, Aizawa, looked to Nagase with a warm smile. Nagase was curious if his reason for such an appearance were good news or not. He just stood there, waiting for whatever is yet to come._

_Aizawa stepped to the side, revealing that there was someone else there. His eyes were locked on that person. This guest was covered with a thick blanket that was wrapped around him from the shoulders down. So all Nagase could really see was the face._

_Clearly, he was young, maybe around six years of age, very close to Nagase's age. This boy had thick and short pink hair drenched from the rain. The boy continued to stare down with those bold pink eyes to the floor with a blank expression. It didn't take long for Nagase to figure that something troubles him._

"_This is Sunao Fujimori. He's staying with us for a while."_

_Nagase nodded his head, but kept his eyes on Sunao. _

_It's been about a few weeks since Sunao came to stay with them, and Nagase can't get through to this child. Whenever Aizawa goes off to slay, it was Nagase who has to watch over Sunao. Communicating with Sunao was one of the hardest tasks that Nagase has ever faced. Sunao prefers to keep to himself most of the time. He usually sits in the corner of Nagase's—and now his—room, not doing much, but just waiting for the day to pass. He never even comes out for anything, besides using the restroom. If it wasn't for Nagase, he would skip his meals as well._

_When it was time to eat, Nagase would bring up something light to eat, such as a sandwich or a small bowl of ramen, and place the plate next to Sunao. Nagase figured out quickly that Sunao doesn't like to eat whenever people are around. He would leave the room for a while and come back to find an empty plate next to him. At times, Nagase would try talking to him, but doesn't seem to see any progress._

_He would sit beside to Sunao and speak to him in a soft and friendly tone. "You seem to like ramen," he would say, "you usually eat that faster than you would eat anything else." _

_Sunao never responded. _

_When small talk didn't work, Nagase would try reading to him. He would wrap the orphan around with one of the sheets from his bed and sit right beside him as he would read._

_**(1)**__"Deep in the Enchanted Forest, in a neat gray house with a wide porch and red roof, lived the witch Morwen and her nine cats. The cats were named Murgatroyd, Fiddlesticks, Miss Eliza, Tudor, Scorn, Jasmine, Trouble, Jasper Darlington Higgins IV, Chaos, and Aunt Ophelia, and not one of looked anything like a witch's cat…"_

_Every now and then, Nagase would add in his thoughts, hoping to make him smile or talk…or anything._

"_Those are pretty weird names for cats, huh Sunao? I feel bad for Jasper Darlington Higgins IV. It would take forever to call him."_

_Nagase heard a faint and brief giggle. Nagase gasped quietly. He couldn't believe what he just heard. It almost took him a moment for him to realize that that noise came from him. He didn't want to react too sudden to an extent that it would scare Sunao. He smiled to himself, and continued to read. Since that day, Nagase would take some time out of his hands and read._

_Since then, Nagase would see more and more progress. He would respond with a nod or shake his head; he would eat with Nagase around; and even once in a while he would get up to use the bathroom while they read. It was tiny little things like that that reminded Nagase to continue working with him._

_Another month has passed since then, and Nagase was so proud of how much Sunao opened up now. He didn't spend his days in a corner, but followed Nagase everywhere he went. Nagase never did mind Sunao tagging along with him everywhere he went. In fact, he enjoyed the company. With his father always out working in his lab—and training when he was there—it was nice to have someone to talk to. Sunao became a very special person in his life._

_One day, Nagase took Sunao out of the house and walked to the library. Sunao was so excited to see all those books in one place, he didn't know where to begin looking. Finally, he picked a few random books to take home. Nagase checked out the books and placed them in his bag._

_They were walking home together—Sunao right behind Nagase, holding the back of his shirt. Nagase reached behind his back and pulled out one of the books from his bag. "What kind of books did you get anyway, Sunao?" Nagase glanced at the title of the book he held in his hand. _

"Our Bodies, Ourselves. The Boston Women's Health Book Collective."

"_Sunao…why did you check out a women's health book?!" It was then when it came to him. _'Can Sunao even read,'_ he asked himself within his mind. He glanced over his shoulder, only to discover that Sunao wasn't right behind him. Nagase quickly spun around and looked from side to side, hoping there was any sign of little Sunao. "Sunao," he called out as he began to walk toward the direction they came from. _

_He found Sunao crouched down in an alley. He sighed in relief. "Sunao. You can't wonder off li.." Sunao quickly spun around and smiled so happily. "Look, big brother," Sunao said. He lifted up to Nagase this small alley cat. Nagase stared at the cat, then Sunao. "It's a cat, Sunao," he said, making it sound like it was no big deal. Sunao shook his head. "It's Fiddlesticks," he corrected._

_It was then when Nagase discovered he never saw Sunao smile so happily like that until today. He could feel a blush coming to his cheeks. _"Sunao's really cute when he smiles," _he thought to himself, as he was watching Sunao pet the kitten and laughing out of pure joy._

_/End Flashback/_

Nagase continued to watch Sunao running off. Just as Sunao was about to walk into the building, he waved to Nagase and smiled to him. Nagase smiled to himself as he waved back to Sunao. "Still the same," he said so softly that he was the only who could hear him, or so he thought. Not too far from Nagase, Ichikawa was in a tree, listening closely to their conversation, and then watching Nagase stare in such a captivated manner at Sunao. Ichikawa huffed in annoyance. "Everyone is so into that little slayer brat," he scolded and crossed his arms as he watched Nagase stare. "What's so great about him anyway?"

* * *

**(1) That was a bit taken out from the book 'The Enchanted Forest Chronicles' by Patricia C. Wrede. To be honest, I have no idea what that story is about. I just flipped through the pages until I found something I could use for this chapter…..now I'm tempted to read it. xD.**

**Anyways, I hope you're enjoying my little story so far. It's actually a way for recovering from my previous 'writer's block' I got not too long after I finished 'Tears to Roses'. The story I came up with was fun, but it flowed together. That usually happens when I make an outline to a story. T-T (FAILED).**

**Lola- *points and laughs* I told you that you'd get major writer's block from it.**

**Me- Don't be hatin…**

**Rosie- Well, till next time. Ja ne. AND DON'T FORGET! NO REVIEWS=NO NEXT CHAPTER**

**Me- THAT'S MY LINE!**


End file.
